Loki and Stacey part tow
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Now that Loki and Stacey, s Friendship is out in the open they begin to relize maybe their might be more their but is Loki ready for a relationship and is Stacey.
1. Chapter 1

Loki and Stacey part 2

Chapter 1

Stacey Diamonds took out her journal and began writing:

 _Dear Journal,_

 _So the Avengers now know about me being friends with Loki, but they still let us see each other. Although, I don't think Clint Barton is happy about it, especially now that there are two tricksters in the house. He will just have to get used to the idea 'cause I'm not going anywhere any time soon, and I'm sure Natasha will keep him in line._

 _Stacey_

Stacey closed her journal and walked out to meet Loki. Another girl with glasses and brown, wavy hair was there with him. She looked up to see Stacey.

"So, you're Stark's new intern? Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis," she said, and offered her hand to Stacey. Stacey shook her hand. Darcy noticed her hoodie.

"Wow, is that a Harry Potter hoodie with all of the houses on it?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, it is."

Loki watched the exchange between the two girls, "So, Darcy is also into Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of Harry Potter hoodies and stuff. I'm a collector," said Stacey.

"Yes, she is," Loki smiled at Stacey.

Darcy looked at Stacey and then back at Loki, and she smiled, "Okay, I can take a hint. Can I go see your room? I want to see what kind of Harry Potter stuff you have."

"Yeah, sure. It's down the hall to the left," said Stacey.

Darcy ran down the hall toward Stacey's room. Loki turned toward Stacey.

"So, who is she?" Stacey asked.

"She works with Thor's girlfriend, Jane. They are here visiting today," said Loki.

Darcy came running back down the hall with Stacey's new Harry Potter book set.

"Hey, this is the new set! Can I buy it from you?" Darcy asked.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what I had to go through to get this set? I'd be crushed if anything happened to it," said Stacey.

"Okay, so what about your Dementors Crystal Ball?" Darcy tried.

"No," said Stacey, "I love that, too."

"What about your Harry Potter journals?" Darcy would not give up.

"No! Those are personal!" Stacey was getting annoyed.

"Oh, come on, I was only kidding. You do have some really good stuff, though. I love the books myself. Maybe we three could get together and watch one of the movies some time. Jane said that if I keep bugging her, she's gonna tear her hair out," Darcy said.

"Really? Tony tells me the same thing," said Stacey.

"Yes. Thor also tells me that," said Loki.

"If you don't stop bugging me, I'm gonna tear my hair out!" The three of them shouted in unison.

"Hey, Stace! Reindeer Games! Keep it down in there!" Tony yelled.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Stark!" Stacey yelled back.

"Let's go to my room," said Stacey.

She and Darcy ran down the hall together, laughing. Loki couldn't help but laugh as he followed behind them. When he arrived at Stacey's room, the girls were jumping on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"I think my brother has made another friend," said Thor. He smiled as he watched Loki and the two girls run down the hall.

"Yeah, we can't forbid him and Stacy from hanging out, so now there is Double Trouble in this house," said Tony. He made himself and Thor each a drink at the bar.

"It's amazing. My brother has never taken to anyone like this. What is her secret?" Thor asked.

"I think it's Harry Potter," said Tony, before he took a sip of his drink.

"So what is this Harry Potter?" Thor asked.

"Oh! It's one of the best books on earth. It's about a boy who gets adopted by his evil aunt and uncle who hate him because he's a wizard. He has to face off agents the wizard who murdered his parents," Tony explained.

"Wow. It sounds a little bit like Loki," said Thor.

Clint and Natasha came in, carrying a necklace.

"Well, Fury said he wants us to keep hold of this necklace ," Natasha said, and she laid the necklace on the counter.

It had a black neck chain, purple beads, and a silver and purple pendant that was huge, with a diamond in the middle of it.

"Wow! That is some necklace!" Tony said.

"I've seen this somewhere before," said Thor.

"Well, regardless, Fury said it can give a normal human super power like second sight and Telekinesis. It also lets them see the future," Clint said.

"That would be interesting," said Tony..

"Yes, this is why we need to keep an eye on it. Have you contacted Bruce or Steve? I think we all need to be in on this," Clint said.

"Not yet. I'll do that right now," said Tony. He took out his phone and walked over to another part of the room.

"I understand Stacy and my brother are getting along really well," Thor said.

"Yes, she has your brother wrapped around her finger," said Natasha.

"Yea, when they first met they couldn't stand each other, now they are practically joined at the hip," said Bruce.

"I don't know guys. I still don't like it. I mean, have you seen the way she looks at him? I think it's a bit more than friendship," said Clint.

"So what if it does turn out to be that? There is no stopping them," said Natasha.

"Come on, let's decide what to do about this thing," said Clint. He set the necklace down on the table as they walked into Tony's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy and Loki Chapter 3

Stacey and Darcy, were both on the computer while Loki was sitting on Stacey's bed watching them his arms crossed behind his head wow can you believe how many people wright Harry and Voldemort slash fanfiction on here. "Yah I know, why would anyone want to ship them, it's creepy and gross," said Darcy

"What are you two talking about? Can I see it?" said Loki.

Stacey got up so Loki could sit down, he read it silently, "What is this called ask?" Loki

"It's called Fanfiction and I practically live on this site." said Stacey

"Yeah me too." said Darcy, as she and Stacey then high fived each other

Loki smiled he liked being Stacey's friend, but he also was developing feelings for her, it helped complicate things.

The door then opened and Natasha walking in, "Hey, um Stacey, Tony wanted me to ask you. We are about to go to a club do, you want to join us?" she asked.

Stacey thought it was nice of them asking, " No, thank you, clubs aren't really my thing.

"Me either," said Loki, although, he was really more focused on the fanfiction website.

"Yeah and I got to get back as well, I think Jane needs me." said Darcy she picked up her bag and walked out;

"Ok you both know the drill, Stay out of the bar and the lab. No leaving the tower you can eat anything you want in the fridge," said Natasha with saying her mother speech,

"Don't worry, I will remember everything," said Stacey and with that Natasha walked out the door.

The second the door closed Stacey turned to Loki with a devious smile, "I know what we can do now, how about we sneak out?" said Stacey

"We can't if my brother finds out. He will get all worried , I will end up in the dungeons Of Asgard." said Loki

"Ok calm down I was just kidding, geez what a buzzkill." said Stacey, "How about we go watch a movie and get some snacks Nat said we can eat anything we want in the fridge."

"Well that sounds better, but what's a movie?" asked Loki

Stacey smiled "Come on, I'll show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loki and Stacey walked into the living room together.

"Okay, what movie should we watch? I 'm kind of in the mood for a horror one," said Stacey.

"Well, since I'm sure about this Earth stuff yet, I guess that would be entirely up to you," Loki took a seat on the couch.

"Well, alright then, how about 'Poltergeist'?" said Stacey, as she turned on the television.

Stacey selected the movie and hit 'Play'. She went into the kitchen to get snacks. She opened the fridge and grabbed some chocolate ice cream.

"Do you want anything?" Stacey called to Loki.

"No, I'm fine."

Stacey grabbed a spoon and walked toward the living room. She spotted a necklace on the kitchen counter. It was really pretty. It had a black string, big purple beads, and a large pendant that was silver and purple. What really caught her attention was the diamond in the middle of it. The diamond was huge. Without thinking about it, she picked it up and put it on and went to join Loki.

"This movie is really disturbing," Loki said. He noticed the necklace, "Where did you get this?" Loki held the pendant in his palm.

"I found it on the counter," Stacey told him, "Why?"

"Nothing. I just feel like I've seen it before somewhere," Loki looked concerned.

"Okay, fine. I'll take it off," Stacey said. Before she could remove it, the beads burned her hand.

"Ouch!" Stacey cried. She looked at her hand, but there was no mark.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. It's like it just burned my hand," Stacey tried again- same result.

"It won't come off," she said, "I think I should call Mr. Stark.

She took out her smart phone.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. It's Stacey. I have kind of a problem. I found a necklace on the counter and I put it on…and now it won't come off."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi Readers! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while; Harry Potter has had me distracted and my editor has been busy lately. However, I am not giving up.

"What necklace? What's it doing?" asked Tony. But then he remembers the necklace Clint brought in.

"Okay, Stace, just stay calm. We'll be right there," said Tony, as he then hung up his phone. He turns to Bruce, "well we have to call it a night."

"Why?" asked Bruce.

"Once you get the others, I'll tell you," he said, as they walked over to Clint, who was throwing darts at the dart board.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt Robin Hood, but we have to leave," said Tony.

"Why?" ask Clint, mid-throw.

"Well, you know that necklace you had me turn? Now Stace has it and she says she can't get it off because it burns her," said Tony.

"What?! You're kidding," said Clint. He then went to get Natasha. "Nat, come one. We gotta go. Stacey got ahold of the necklace and she says it burns her when she tried to take it off."

"Wait, you let a 26-year-old with low self-esteem get ahold of that necklace?" said Natasha.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she would pick it up," said Clint.

"It's Stacey, of course she would do it," said Natasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Avengers made it back to Stark tower to find Loki holding a scared Stacey in his arms.

He noticed them, he looked up it's a good thing you are here she is really scared. Clint Immediately charged at Loki taking her away from his grasp. Loki immediately became enraged.

"I bet you had something to do with this, didn't you?" said Clint.

Stacey, figured out in her head what was going on. She then looked up at Clint, "It wasn't his fault I put it on,"

Natasha then rushed over and pushed Clint away, "I understand how you feel Clint, but I don't think Loki would ever hurt Stacey. Besides that you're the one who put the necklace on the Counter." she said.

"Oh, so this is my fault." said Clint.

Her eyebrow arched, "Yes" Natasha said, as she her eyes narrowed.

"Ok, fine you got me." Clint sign.

"Hey guys I hate to break up confession, but instead of arguing about whose fault. Can someone get this thing off me." Stacey commented, as she fixed her glasses on her face

"Ok let me see." said Bruce "What happens when you try to take it off?"

"It burns my fingers." said Stacey.

Bruce walked over and went to take it off and it burns his fingers, "Ow, she's not kidding, okay I wonder Loki could you try. I want to see how it reacts to someone who is not human."

Loki looked at the doctor with a confused look. "I will try but I can't guarantee it," said Loki he then reached up to undo the clasp but to his surprise it didn't burn him at all and it came right off. "Well that was unexpected." as he turned to face the others.

"Well, I'll be" said Tony, "Alright fun is over, I am getting a drink."

Stacey then turned around to face Loki, and to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his chest and back hugged him. Loki was unsure of this moment, but he liked the feeling so he hugged her back, "Loki, what do we do with the necklace?" asked Stacey.

'Well, until we decide why don't you hang on to it." Loki suggested.

'"Really you want me to hang onto it?" said Stacey. As she took it from his hands.

"Okay, I'll put it on then."

"NO!" everyone yelled at once, to the point that it actually made her jump a back a little.

"We don't want to got through this again?" said Tony as he looked at the demigod, I thought you were suppose to be the smart one?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Stacy and Loki

"Can you believe they actually let me keep it?" Stacey exclaimed, holding the necklace in her hand.

Loki looked at it, too, but not for the same reason Stacey looked at it. He was concerned.

"I don't know, Stacey. I don't think you should wear that necklace all of the time. Maybe for certain emergencies," said Loki.

"Alright, fine. If it will scare you less, I will only wear it when I need to," said Stacey, taking the necklace off and setting it on her dresser.

It began to glow.

"Hey, it's never done that before," said Stacey.

"Get back!" Loki shouted, moving his hand in front of her. The glowing stopped.

"Okay, I think it's safe now," said Stacey.

"Let's wait and see if it does anything else," Loki suggested.

They both stood and watched it, but nothing else happened.

"Okay, I think we are fine," Stacey said.

"So, do you want me to leave for now?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Stacey said.

"Okay, just don't put it back on again," Loki reminded her before he left her room.

Stacey continued to watch it, but still nothing happened, so she just shrugged it off and went back to her journal.

 _If only he knew,_ Stacey thought.

Meanwhile, Loki stood just outside her door. He'd looked in her mind- the only power Odin didn't take away from him-

 _So, she loves me, too. "This makes things even more complicated,"_ he thought.

"What's complicated?" Bruce asked.

Loki didn't realize he'd said that out loud.

"Oh, um, nothing," said Loki.

"You wouldn't be talking about Stacey, would you?" Bruce asked.

"You know?" Loki asked.

"Well, yes, I've noticed when we have our therapy sessions how you have mentioned her...don't deny it."

"Well, then, I won't," Loki said.

Sent from my iPad


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bruce put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said.

"Yes, it is," said Loki, "You have no idea."

"Oh, I'm sure I do. If you want, Loki, we can talk more about this," said Bruce.

"I don't want to talk right now," said Loki, shrugging Bruce's hand away and storming off.

Bruce went to find Tony in his lab, "Hey, um, Stark, I need to talk about your new intern."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me she got her hair stuck in the copy machine again," said Tony, putting his wrench down.

"No, nothing like that. Have you noticed that she never leaves Loki's side when she's not working?"

"I mean, yeah, I have noticed that," said Tony, "What's your point?"

"Well, I'm saying that she might have a thing for him," said Bruce.

"Wait... Time out. Are you saying my new intern might have a thing for Loki?" said Tony.

"Oh, I'm not saying, I'm telling you. And I don't think it goes just one way, either," said Bruce.

"Hmm, let me check this out. Jarvis, show me footage from Stacey's room," said Tony.

"Right away, Mr Stark."

The camera showed Stacey writing at her desk.

"Wow, do you think she's got enough Harry Potter stuff?" said Tony.

The minute Stacey got up, Tony realized her journal was open on her desk.

"Jarvis, zoom in on that notebook."

"Uh, Tony I don't think it's a good idea to do that," said Bruce.

"Well, I wanna see if it's true or not."

The camera zoomed in.

"Ah ha! It is true," said Tony.

Tony turned off Jarvis.

"Okay, so now we know Stacey has a thing for Loki. Why should we care?" said Tony.

"Um, I don't know, maybe because Loki was the guy that tried to take over New York?" said Bruce.

"He doesn't have his magic right now, so what harm could he do?" said Tony.

Meanwhile, while Stacey was sure there had been a camera in her room, she hoped they didn't hear anything.

She lay down on her bed. A lot of things were spinning in her head about Loki. She wondered how or if she could tell him. Stacey wondered if any of the Avengers had this problem. None of them seemed like they did. It was hard to imagine Clint and Natasha struggling about anything. They seemed to have it all together. Maybe she and Loki should just stay friends. Maybe as long as the Avengers didn't find out about this...She especially didn't want Clint finding out; he was already mad at her for being friends with Loki. On second thought, Clint could piss off. If she wanted to be in love with Loki, that was her choice. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clint wanted to beat the crap out of Loki so badly, but knew he wouldn't be able to do it as long as Stacey was around. He would need to get her away from Loki.

"Hey, Jarvis, would you do me a favor and let Stacey know that Stark wants her to work a little bit a later?" Clint asked the computer.

"Right away, Mr. Barton," Jarvis replied.

Ah, this is perfect, Barton thought.

He was going to give Loki a beat down, and smiled. Loki wouldn't know what hit him.

Meanwhile...

"Pardon me, Miss Diamonds, but Mr. Stark would like you to work for a little bit longer tonight," said Jarvis.

"What? Are you kidding me? I just made plans tonight," said Stacey, frustrated, "Fine. I'll go back to work."

She went to find Loki; it didn't take long. She found him in the living room, reading a book.

"Hey, um, I will be a little late spending time with you. Mr Stark wants me to work late for some reason."

"That's okay, I'll just read. Don't worry, I'm used to being alone," he said with a smile.

"I'll see you later," said Stacey as she walked away, leaving him alone.

Loki watched her leave.

Clint had attached himself to the ceiling with suction cups held by rubber bands. He watched the pair from the ceiling. Once Stacey was out of sight, he made his move and jumped down. He smiled as he walked over to Loki.

Loki smiled, too. Even without his magic, Loki could still sense Clint behind him.

"Ah, Barton, this is just really pathetic," Loki said.

Clint picked Loki up by his shirt, "Well, let's see...Is this?" Clint said, hitting Loki right in the eye, "Oh, I'm not done yet. You asked for this the minute you took over my mind," Clint said, throwing a few more punches.

He threw Loki down on the floor and started kicking him, "Where's your little friend now? Oh, right. She's at work," said Clint, kicking Loki again.

Without his magic, the god didn't have a chance.

"Please stop," said Loki.

Clint knelt down over Loki, "Oh, what's the matter? Had enough? Okay, then," he grabbed Loki's shirt, "Now tell everyone you fell down the stairs, you got it?"

Loki nodded. Clint put him down and walked away. Loki tried to lift himself off the floor. He was amazed Clint hadn't broken anything, but there were definitely bruises on his arms. He would do as Clint said and say he fell down the stairs. He was a klutz anyhow, so maybe they would believe it.

Later that night, Tony and Pepper came home from their date to find Stacey asleep at her desk.

"What is she doing working this late? I thought she got off a while ago," said Pepper.

"She did," said Tony.

He went over to wake her up, "Hey, Stace, wake up."

She immediately sat up, "I'm sorry for falling asleep on the job, Mr. Stark. It won't happen again."

"I'm not mad. What are you even doing working this late?" said Tony.

"What do you mean? Jarvis said you wanted me to work late," said Stacey.

"I never told him that," replied Tony.

"But Jarvis said you said that," replied Stacey.

"If you didn't tell him that, who did?" said Pepper.

Tony saw Clint in the living room.

" I think I know," said Tony, "Hey, Barton, where's Loki?" Tony asked.

"How am I supposed to know where the lunatic is?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're supposed to be watching him? Or maybe you have seen him? Maybe even gave him a beating? Come on, did you honestly think you could hide that from me?" said Tony.

"What do you want me to do, Stark? Apologize for what I did? Forget that," said Clint.

"You know, you're lucky Bruce isn't here right now. If you had done that around him, he would have Hulked out," said Tony.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay in line as long as Loki stays in line," said Clint.

"Yes, and that is what we need Stacey for- she can keep him calm. Next week is Christmas and I want you to be civil or you won't be allowed back in this tower. Got that, Barton?" said Tony.

"Loud and Clear," said Clint.  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The mood of Christmas filled Stark Tower as Stacey listened to Rob Thomas', "A New York Christmas" on her iPhone.

"Hey, what is that contraption that you are playing with?" asked Loki as he sat down next to her in the living room.

"Oh, it's my iPhone," Stacey said, "I'm listening to a guy named Rob Thomas."

"You will have to forgive me. I know nothing of this Midgard stuff; it's still new to me."

"Well, I let you listen to a song once. Would you like to hear this one?" she asked.

"I would be delighted," said Loki.

Stacey took off her headphones and handed them to Loki. As he put them on his head, she watched him. He began to sway his head to it; it excited her to watch him. He closed his eyes.

"I am going to get my headphones back soon, right?" Stacey asked.

"Not yet," said Loki.

Clint and Natasha walked into the room carrying Christmas decorations and lights.

"Hey, Stacey, Loki, want to help us decorate for Christmas?" Natasha asked.

When they didn't answer, she walked over to the couch and saw that Stacey's head was on Loki's shoulder while he wore the headphones. She reached out and patted Stacey's arm.

Stacey sat up, "Oh, Natasha, I didn't hear you guys come in."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Natasha.

"This is not what it looks like. He has my headphones on and I wanted them back, but then I got bored of waiting," said Stacey.

"It's okay, Stacey, you're not in trouble. So, do you want to help us?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah, sure," said Stacey, getting up.

Loki opened his eyes and saw that Stacey was going to help them.

"You can help too, if you want, Loki. I think Stacey would like that," said Natasha with a smile.

"We're just friends," said Stacey.

"It didn't look that way a minute ago," Natasha said.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now," said Stacey.

"Okay, what can I do?" asked Loki.

"Here: You can hang this on the tree over there," said Natasha, handing Loki a snowman.

Natasha took out the lights.

"You guys on this planet have some weird traditions," Loki said, taking another end of the lights.

"I'm guessing you guys don't have this on Asgard," said Natasha.

"No, we don't. I mean, we heard stories about it, but never celebrated it," said Loki.

Stacey watched Loki the whole time, trying to imagine him as a kid. She imagined he would still have his long, raven hair. Oh, she loved his hair.

"Uh, Stacey?" said Natasha, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," said Stacey.

"Day dreaming again?" said Natasha.

"Yeah, Nat, of course she was," said Clint, gesturing toward Loki, "She can barely get her head out of the clouds long enough to do her work."

"Okay, Clint, I think that's enough," said Natasha.

"I don't even know how she gets any work done for Tony. She's always thinking about Loki!"

"Why would she be thinking about me?" asked Loki.

"It should be obvious. Thor says you're supposed to be smart, and yet...Loki, she's in love with you, but I can't understand why," said Clint, "I mean you're cruel, you can't love, and you keep to yourself too much. You're just a waste of space."

Seeing Loki hurt, Stacey walked between Loki and Clint, "You know what, Barton? Loki is a great guy, and I don't care what you say. Loki is twice the man you'll ever be, and he is not a waste of space!"

"Nat, are you hearing this?" said Clint.

"Oh, yes, I am," said Natasha, not even making a move to help her boyfriend.

"Come on, Loki, let's go out," said Stacey.

"Hey, wait, you can't leave Stark Tower with him," said Clint.

"Oh, really? Watch us!" said Stacey, as she grabbed her coat and they both walked out.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Loki.

"Anywhere we want," said Stacey, "I'm going to show you what winter in New York is like."

"You think Barton and Romanoff will come looking for us?" asked Loki.

"So what if they do? Let them look," said Stacey as they wallked along.

"Now what?"asked Loki.

"Well, let's take a walk," said Stacey.

As she took Loki's hand in hers, Loki thought it was a little weird, but he didn't stop her.

"Hey, let's get out of this cold," said Stacey.

They walked into a coffee shop.

"This is where we first met," said Loki, "Only this time we don't have Barton getting in the way."

"Yeah, I mean, the man watches us like a hawk. I see why he got the name, 'Hawkeye'," said Stacey.

"Yes, and that is also why I took over his mind," said Loki, feeling a bit guilty now that Stacey had opened his eyes.

"You know what? I have a crazy idea. Let's run away from here," said Loki.

"What ? Are you kidding?" said Stacey, shocked at what he said.

"No, I actually mean it. We can go somewhere the Avengers can't find out," said Loki.

"Oh, you are serious about this, but one problem: You don't have your magic," said Stacey.

"Oh, you're right. I forgot," said Loki.

"Just out of curiosity, what were your powers anyway? Can you fly like Thor?" asked Stacey.

"No, but what I could do was morph or multiply. As a matter of fact, in Asgard, when Thor went to play with his friends, I would make clones of myself to keep me company. I could also create illusions," said Loki.

"So, is there anything you can do to get your magic back? I mean, it's not permanent, is it?" asked Stacey.

"To be honest, I don't know. Odin didn't tell me that part, which doesn't surprise me," said Loki.

This was the first time Loki had mentioned his and Thor's father to her. She had heard talk of him between Thor and the Avengers, but not to her. She didn't like how Odin sounded.

"Um, hey, you want a coffee?" asked Stacey.

"Sure, why not?" said Loki.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm not familiar with this stuff. You will have to surprise me," said Loki.

"I know just the thing," Stacey replied, and went to the counter.

A few minutes later, she came back with two cups.

"It's a mocha. Drink it; you will like it. I promise," she said.

Loki took a sip.

"Well, what's the verdict?" said Stacey.

"It's great," said Loki.

Stacey smiled.

"Okay, come on, let's go back to the tower. Clint should be calm by now," Stacey laughed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well, Clint opened his big mouth again, and now Stacey and Loki took off," said Natasha to Tony, Bruce, and Steve.

"She got mad because I pointed out the obvious: she's in love with Loki," said Clint.

"We all know that, Barton, but she doesn't need you to point it out. If Thor comes, we will discuss this with him," Steve said.

The front door opened, and Stacey and Loki stepped back inside.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Tony.

"We went out for a walk and to get coffee," said Stacey.

"You know that Loki isn't supposed to leave the tower unless one of us is with him," said Steve.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was my idea," said Stacey, "And nothing happened, and he doesn't have his magic, so what could he possibly do?"

"Well, she does have a point," said Bruce.

"All right, well then, they're both back and that's what matters," said Steve.

"Okay, now you two go do whatever," said Tony.

"Wait, you're not going to fire me for what happened?" said Stacey.

"Why would I?" said Tony.

"Well, I mean, I just thought..."

"Listen, I'm not going to fire you for being friends with Loki, but just let us know before you decide to take him out of the tower."

"It won't happen again," said Stacey.

"Good. So, Christmas is in two days. We had best get prepared," said Tony.

"What would you like me to do?" said Stacey.

"You can help me make plans for the new year," said Tony.

"Okay, great. I will get started right away," said Stacey, jumping with enthusiasm.

"You drank too much coffee, didn't you, Stacey?" said Tony.

"No, I'm just excited," said Stacey.

"That's the spirit, Stacey," said Tony, patting her head.

She went off to her work station. 


End file.
